EastEnders - A Not Very Mitchell Affair
by Will Slater-Mitchell
Summary: Jay Mitchell goes into London to escape the over bearing Mitchell family. Whilst there, he runs into a familiar face. Jay has harboured a secret, one he dares not bring back to Albert Square. Will he be able to keep his love life and family seperate. How long before both worlds collide?


EASTENDERS – A NOT VERY MITCHELL AFFAIR

It was a secret he had kept to himself. He had never told anybody. He never imagined he could. He had watched his brother/best friend, tear himself inside out to gain his father's approval. Yet, for Jay Mitchell, approval from Phil had come so easily. He supposed in Phil's eyes he was a "proper lad" into cars, football, going down the pub, normal "lads" stuff. He had been there as Ben drove himself to the depths of madness to prove to Phil he was a "proper Mitchell", at one point setting his own father up for the murder of Stella Crawford, Phil's ex fiancée who had abused Ben years ago.

Jay had been split up from Abi months ago. She had unwittingly walked herself into another disaster by getting involved with Ben. Jay knew this was all a front. Ben had come home from prison, declaring he was no longer gay. It was all just a phase. The delight on Phil's face when Ben told him he was with Abi. Phil had grunted to Jay something about the not being together anymore, so it shouldn't be a problem. To Jay, it had felt like a warning, don't ruin this for Ben, let him be a "proper Mitchell"

Proper Mitchell's weren't meant to be gay. Proper Mitchell's were not meant to fall in love or fancy other blokes. Not unless your name was Ronnie or Roxy or even Lola. Jay smiled as he thought of Lola. He was very close to her. He felt very protective of her, more like as a big brother rather than a love interest. It had been this closeness that drove Abi to dump him. Her jealousy of his perceived romantic feelings for Lola, had gotten the better of her. In hindsight, this was the best thing to happen for them. Jay had long since realised he didn't love Abi, not the way she wanted him to love her. He had misguided himself into thinking moving away from Walford with her would change all of that. The relief when Abi angrily told him it was over. He did not put up a fight for her. It was time to let her go. He did not imagine Ben would come back to the Square as an "ex gay"

Jay knew this was all a smokescreen. A few months ago, when Ben had stupidly signed over the Arches to Max Branning, Jay had tried to comfort Ben. To his surprise, Ben had leaned in to kiss him. He was caught off guard. He pushed Ben away and stormed out, whilst Ben scurried off. He had to tell Abi, he thought. Jay had confronted Ben and warned him never to try anything like that again. He had attempted to tell Abi what Ben really was but he couldn't bring himself to.

Besides…he had his own secret. Ben's attempted kiss had hit very close to the bone for Jay Mitchell. Imagine what Phil would say. It didn't bare thinking about. Jay had lost his own dad years ago, when he was murdered by a gang. In the years since, he had come close to losing Phil and the rest of the Mitchells, particularly in the wake of Ben's murder of Heather Trott. He wouldn't lose his family. Not over something like this. Phil could not accept his own flesh and blood, how could Jay expect him to accept him. It wasn't very "Mitchell" was it.

Scene – A London nightclub (loud music) 11:00pm

Jay entered the nightclub, scanning around to see if he knew anybody. Seeing nobody he handed the attendant his jacket and two pound. After taking his stub, he moved down the stairs and leaned against the railings which overlooked the dancefloor downstairs. It was packed, the dancefloor was a sea of bodies that moved and crashed into each other like waves in a storm. Jay moved to the bar and waited to get the bar tender's attention.

"Alright darlin' what can I get ya?" Jay had been lost in thought, but soon realised there was a giant blonde woman, in silver frock looking at him from behind the bar.

"Sorry wha?" Jay shouted back.

"Can. .You. ?" the woman shouted back, emphasising each word.

"Oh yeah uhmmm pint please!" Jay replied, feeling the blood rush to his face.

The large blonde woman got to work pulling his pint and getting two other orders. Jay looked to his right to see a rather attractive Asian girl looking at him. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. She was rather fit, he thought. She had shoulder length black hair down to her shoulders and wore a simple black dress.

"Hiya. I'm Alex" Jay looked round to find the attractive Asian girl stood beside him.

"Here you go darlin!" the blonde woman from behind the bar put his pint in front of him. Jay was caught off guard by both women.

"Hiya. I'm Jay" he said to Alex and smiled. She smiled back and Jay was momentarily lost in her eyes.

"Oi! Do you intend on paying for that drink anytime tonight love?" the blonde woman behind the bar looked irritated.

"Alright keep your hair on" Jay fumbled in his pocket for a ten pound note and handed it to the blonde woman.

"At last. Mine's a G&amp;T, you shouldn't have" the blonde woman smiled and disappeared off to the till

"She's a bit sarky isn't she" he said to Alex, who laughed.

"Just a bit" she said.

"So…you come here often?" Jay said and instantly regretted it. Alex laughed again.

"You use that on all the girls?" she said.

"Nah..sorry I'm not very good at this" Jay said.

"What? Talking to people?" Alex said. Jay laughed, wishing his cheeks would stop burning.

"I'm Jay" he said again.

"Still Alex. Listen, there's a bar next door. Why don't we go in there. Chat for a bit?"

"Alright then" Jay followed Alex to an ajoining bar, which was quieter and had a jukebox playing some 80s music.

Alex plopped down into a booth, motioning for Jay to sit next to her.

"So, tell me about yourself Jay" said Alex.

"Well, not much to tell really. I'm a mechanic. Work in a garage, family business.

"Oh yeah? Where's that then?" Alex sipped her strawberry cider.

"Walford E20" replied Jay, as he glanced around the bar.

"Ohh that was where that girl was murdered wasn't it?" Alex's eyes widened.

"Lucy Beale – yeah, she was from the area alright" replied Jay.

"Did you know her?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, not that well like but I knew her to see. She lived on the Square" Jay's cheeks burned again. Talk of Lucy always made him nervous.

"Albert Square? Oh yeah I knew someone who used to live there!" Alex said excitedly.

"No way, who?"

"Kareena Ferreira? She lived on Albert Square"

"Nah I don't know her sorry. Must have been before my time"

"Oh well. A shame really. They were a nice family but from what Kareena told me, they just didn't settle in around there" Alex took another drink.

"Right" Jay nodded. Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Text message:

Ben – Where r u? Phil n Sharon hvin a bust up.

Jay rolled his eyes and put his phone away. He felt so smothered by the Mitchells at the moment. He needed time away from them, away from the Square.

"So have they caught whoever killed her?" Alex said suddenly.

"What?" Jay's thoughts were interrupted.

"Her killer"

"Whose killer?"

"That Lucy girl!" Alex grinned again.

"Oh right! No they haven't found who it was yet. Listen can we change the subject. It's all anybody's talked about round our way for the past ten months" Jay took a large gulp of his pint.

Alex looked down "Oh right, sorry I didn't mean to pry"

"No no it's cool, just want to forget about it for one night that's all"

"Right, listen I'll be back in a minute. Mind my drink" Alex took her bag and went off to the ladies.

Just then Jay noticed him. And he noticed Jay. Jay's stomach did a flip. He took out his phone and studied a text message, as if it was the most important message he would ever get in his life.

He looked up and could see him, standing against the wall staring over. Jay looked him up and down, then looked away. His hands were suddenly sweating, but he looked over again. The guy was still standing there.

Suddenly he couldn't breathe.

"I got to get out of here" he mumbled. He threw back his drink and headed off toward the cloakroom.

Alex returned to find Jay had gone. She looked around and couldn't find him anywhere.

Shit! She thought to herself. She had wasted too much time. She remembered he had said Walford. She opened google in her phone, which informed her Walford wasn't that far away. She walked back into the main bar, the music had changed to r&amp;b. She spotted Jay heading for the exit with his coat on. She smiled to herself. Maybe another night, she thought and proceeded to the dancefloor.

Outside the club, Jay leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He suddenly felt embarrassed. He turned to look at the club entrance and thought about going back in. Thinking better of it, he turned to walk out onto the main road. He wanted out of here.

"Going so soon?" a man's voice called to him.

Jay stopped for a second, but then kept going.

"Oi! That's not very nice is it?" the man followed Jay up the street.

Jay stopped and turned to face him.

"What?" Jay snapped

The older man had dark hair, with day old stubble. He had a handsome face, with full lips and just a hint of scarring from a past case of acne. He smiled at Jay.

"Don't be like that mate"

"Be like what? I'm not being like anything. Now if you don't mind…"Jay turned to leave.

"Come on Jay…let's not do this" the man put his hand on Jay's shoulder. He turned Jay around to look at him. "Let's not play games. Not after what happened last time"

"Last time was last time. Not gonna happen again" Jay was now inches from the man's face. He could smell his Armani code aftershave and cigarettes.

"I don't think you understand the rules Jay" he said.

"I don't know what you mean" Jay stepped back.

"You owe me" the man said soothingly.

"Listen Brendan mate, I don't know what you think this is" Jay began.

"I know what this is. It's you trying to wind me up" Brendan paused "and it's working" he glared at Jay.

"I…I don't want any hassle alright. I made a mistake" Jay stepped back, as Brendan took a step forward.

"A mistake…no I don't think so. You meant every bit of it" Brendan smiled.

"Just leave me alone" Jay turned and walked away.

Without warning Jay felt himself being pulled into an alleyway. The smell of cigarettes and aftershave was right in his nostrils, in his mouth, Brendan's jacket pressed against his face as he was dragged further into the alleyway.

Brendan pinned Jay against the wall, as Jay faught to free himself but Brendan was too strong.

"Get off me you freak!" Jay shouted.

Brendan grabbed Jay's face and held it in his hands. He made Jay look him in the eyes.

"Tell me!" he shouted.

"Tell you what? What are you on about?" Jay struggled as Brendan pinned him further against the wall. Brendan moved his face just an inch from Jay's, their noses touching.

"Tell me….you don't want it" Brendan leered as his piercing eyes searched Jay's. Jay felt like Brendan could see into his soul. He couldn't speak. It was like he had lost the power of speech and the feeling in his legs. He was terrified….but yet.

Brendan's eyes flashed with a look of triumph. A half a second later, Jay felt Brendan's mouth close over his, his tongue forcing it's way into Jay's mouth. Hands all over his body. Jay closed his eyes. Resistance was futile. He grabbed a handful of Brendan's hair, as their tongues battled each other, writhing and licking together. They moved further into the alleyway, where their bodies became one in the dark.


End file.
